


Filthy

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Desperation Wetting, M/M, Watersports, gavin is a big baby, i want to die, nines is programmed to be an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Gavin has the extreme need to go to the bathroom during a boring meeting. RK900 doesn't allow it.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. At school. With my phone. Fuck me.

"Nines. I gotta fucking piss."

"No."

 

This was fucking insane.

Gavin had tried to simply stand up, excuse himself and leave silently but this handsome android that had been assigned to be his partner did not allow him to leave. Gavin didn't understand why. He didn't even know why CyberLife would build an android that was this much of an ass. RK900, also known as Nines, was always bothering him. Taking away his snacks because they were unhealthy, smacking him in the head if Gavin said something 'rude', and now, not allowing him go to the bloody bathroom so he could piss.

The meeting wasn't even that important. They were literally discussing who should buy the donuts when Anderson turns 54. No one cares. But according to Nines, it was still very important and that the detective should stay for whatever more non-important shit they would be discussing about after this.

Gavin Reed grunts and tries to stand up again, but all Nines has to do is to lay his hand on top of his thigh and hold it down. And thus, Reed is stuck. How fucking strong was this android?

"Why can't you let me go? 'Is just a quick piss", Gavin muttered to him. Luckily, they were in the back of the room and the discussion was somehow so heavy that no one seemed to pay attention to them. Gavin preferred it would stay that way, no one realizing what was really going on.

Nines chuckles. "You shouldn't have drank so much before participating", the android says as an excuse.

"Ugh, just let me go. One minute. I'll be fast", Gavin insists and tries to get back up again. Nines suddenly moves his hand between his legs and squeezes. Gavin almost chokes.

"Stay."

That's all he had to say to make Gavin relax in his seat with a pale face. He already feels tears forming in his eyes as Nines doesn't let go of his dick. Gavin quickly nods to him and with a devilish grin Nines lets go and turns his gaze back forward.

Fucking androids.

 

 

Ten minutes pass and Gavin's need to visit the toilet has grown unbearable. His leg is drumming against the floor, teeth buried in his knuckles and face flushed a little red. Gavin wants to release so bad that he is wiggling in his seat and when a whine escapes from his throat, Nines rubs his shoulder a little.

"Fuck's sake, tin-can. Let me go", Gavin whispered. The android gives him a smile, a smile too fucking sweet for this situation.

"Ask nicely", he said deeply. Nines moved away for him and focused on the meeting again.

His gaze turned back to Gavin when he heard a sob.

"Please", Gavin whimpered out, his fingers moving wildly, his leg beating against the floor so loudly that it would soon bother everyone in the room.

Nines stands up, wrapping an arm around Gavin as he lifts him on his feet. "Excuse us. Emergency", the android informs the group before guiding Gavin out of the room.

 

 

They don't go to the bathroom like Gavin had hoped. Instead, they entered a small room that was mostly there for storage of old files and an old copy machine that no one ever used. The android locks the door and turns his eyes on Reed.

"Get on your knees", he ordered. Gavin is barely able to stand straight at this point. He is pressing his legs together, swinging his lower body side to side, hands pressed over his crotch.

"Just let me go into the bathroom, please", Gavin muttered but he only got a slap on the cheek.

"On your knees. Beg for it", Nines growled at him, his voice so angry yet ... thrilling.

Gavin does as he says. Slowly he falls down onto his knees, shaking as he tries to keep holding it in. At this point, he wasn't sure if he could even make it to the bathroom anymore. He felt so weak and light headed that he probably couldn't even walk. 

Gavin looks up at Nines, feeling tears start rolling down his cheeks, burning his skin red.

"Nines, darling", he starts. The android lifts an eyebrow at him, surprised of the use of that particulat pet name.

"Let me piss. Please. I can't hold it in anymore", Reed whimpered heavily. His bottom lip started trembling, chills running up his spine as his head fell down. "*Please.*"

The android chuckles. "Good boy."

Nines forcefully opens the detective's legs with his foot and lays it over Gavin's crotch and starts pressing it down. Gavin cries out loudly, his hands clutching heavily onto his leg, scratching and hitting, begging for him to stop. But Nines only adds more pressure with his foot.

It feels tight, so tight. Gavin is crying, trembling as he tries to keep it in, but the foot pressed over his sensitive cock makes it all so painful. "N-Nines", the man almost moans out.

Nines presses his foot down even harder.

"Release."

 

And Gavin fucking does.

He bites down onto his lip and whimpers as he allows it all to come out, urine wetting his pants all the way, even making a large pond of it on the floor. It feels warm, almost burning. The aching disappears almost immediately as Gavin pisses, holding onto the android's leg like his life depended on it, his hips twitching against his shoe. Gavin's body relaxes for a sweet moment, complete euphoria taking over him, finally feeling free.

"You made quite a mess, darling", Nines snickers as he moves his foot away. Gavin slowly comes back to the real world, realizing what has just happened.

He just fucking pissed himself.

A grown ass man, now with wet pants.

Gavin felt so embarrassed, so fucking ashamed that he wanted to die. He buries his face in his hands as he just stays there on his knees, legs twitching a little.

Nines suddenly pushes him down against the floor and without a warning, he buries his face between Gavin's legs.

"Agh, what the fuck -"

Nines sticks out his tongue and gives a long lick against the wet spot on the fabric, humming as he did so. His eyes looked up at Gavin's flushed teary face, before he does it again.

Fucking disgusting.

"Can you stop that and get me a pair of clean pants? And a towel?" Gavin spat at him, moving his hand to the android's curls, tugging at them.

Nines chuckles. "No."

 

Phck.

This is how Gavin would fucking die.


End file.
